Toujours écouter la tierce personne
by Akatori
Summary: Arthur et Antonio se détestent. Mais Francis pense le contraire et décide, avec Gilbert, de faire évoluer la relation de ses deux amis. Petit à petit, prenant autant de temps qu'il lui fallait. Il était loin de se douter que le temps manquerait. One Shot. SpUk. Mort de personnage.


**Je vais être courte sur cette note. Cette fanfiction est… mignonne, toute gentille et innocente… Mais quelqu'un meurt à la fin. Donc si vous lisez malgré tout, merci beaucoup. Je sais que ça dérange facilement quand quelqu'un meurt (moi par exemple) à la fin d'une histoire alors…**

 **Je promets d'écrire des trucs plus joyeux la prochaine fois ! (*Repense à ses longues fanfictions* Peut-être pas) Alors en attendant, j'espère que vous appréciez malgré tout ! ^^ Bonne lecture à vous ! ^^**

 _Pairings : SpUk, implications d'UsCan (pas d'incest cependant) implications de PruHun. En fait non, ce ne sont pas que des implications. Les personnages parleront clairement de la relation entre Alfred et Matthew et vous avez de gros indices concernant le PruHun (que vous pouvez cependant ignorer mais bon…). En tout cas il n'y aura pas de scènes pour eux._

 _Avertissements : Mort de personnage._

 **Toujours écouter la tierce personne**

Arthur Kirkland avait une vie on ne peut plus normale. Il avait trois grand frères et un petit frère pour l'embêter, ainsi que deux parents. Ses études s'étaient déroulées plus que normalement dans des écoles sans noms. Sa priorité ayant toujours été de travailler, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et il devait se contenter de Francis, un français aux tendances parfois perverses.

Bien que celui-ci l'appelait souvent « _mon ami_ », leur relation n'avait rien d'une amitié. Et il le répéterait une bonne centaine de fois s'il le fallait. Le seul problème c'était que, même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, Francis venait toujours le déranger quand il pouvait. Et parfois, c'était avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Gilbert, un albinos allemand (mais il insistait sur le fait qu'il soit prussien) et Antonio, un espagnol avec qui il ne s'entendait pas du tout.

De manière générale, il criait sur Francis à cause de ce qu'il disait ou faisait parfois (ou plutôt tout le temps, puisque son but était très certainement de l'embêter) et avec Antonio… Eh bien, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Par là, il entendait qu'ils se détestaient. Non pas qu'ils étaient censés s'apprécier, loin de là. Mais même avec Francis, ce n'était pas autant.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas d'où venait cette haine. Avant que le blond ne les fasse se rencontrer, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus ou même entre-aperçus auparavant. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'ils habitaient dans le même quartier. Pourtant, ils s'étaient pratiquement immédiatement détestés.

Sa première rencontre avec lui n'avait pas directement été explosive, puisque Francis s'était plus ou moins tenu, évitant attouchements et provocations. L'espagnol avait malgré tout été légèrement froid avec lui et s'il avait pensé que ce n'était pas grave (surtout en voyant comment il était avec ses amis), son avis avait vite changé lorsqu'il avait vu comment le brun réagissait en le voyant. Un air de « oh non » s'affichait sur son visage. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il s'était trouvé très irrité par cette attitude. Et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sans se disputer. Non pas qu'ils s'en préoccupaient.

Quant à Gilbert… Il ne l'aimait pas, mais comparé aux deux autres, c'était presque comme s'il l'appréciait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien sûr. Il était bruyant, arrogant, et vraiment insupportable. Toujours à crier à quel point il était extraordinaire et que personne ne l'égalait. Ce genre de choses.

Arthur soupira. Sa semaine avait été longue et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était d'enfin se reposer. Après une rapide recherche pour ses clés, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Seulement pour tomber nez à nez avec un certain français. Génial.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi, _y_ _ou_ _damn frog_?

\- Je te paye simplement une petite visite, _mon ami_.

\- Pendant que je ne suis pas là ? Et comment es-tu entré d'ailleurs ?

\- _Grand frère_ a ses secrets…

Francis finit sa phrase avec un doigt sur la bouche et un clin d'œil. Il se moquait de lui !

\- Te fous pas de moi ! C'est ma maison !

\- Et ?

\- Va-t-en ou j'appelle la police !

\- Pas besoin de t'énerver, _mon cher_. Je voulais juste te parler un peu, c'est tout. Et j'ai attendu si longtemps que tu peux bien me permettre ça, non ?

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Plusieurs jours je dirais mais aujourd'hui, seulement quelques heures.

\- Rentre chez toi ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'attendre ici !

\- J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

L'anglais regarda Francis un bon moment, ne sachant pas vraiment que répondre. N'avait-il pas déjà demandé ? Enfin peut-être que cette fois, il obtiendrait une meilleure réponse…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais te prévenir qu'on organise une fête demain.

\- Je ne viens pas.

\- Pas besoin, on la fait chez toi.

\- N'ORGANISE PAS DE FÊTES CHEZ LES AUTRES SANS LEUR DEMANDER LEUR AVIS !

\- Voyons, ne sois pas si renfermé ! répondit le français en passant un bras de son épaule. Une petite fête ne te fera pas de mal…

\- J'ai besoin de dormir, _frog_. Pas d'une fête. Maintenant sors de chez moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'occuper de toi.

\- Bien bien, se résigna l'autre, se décidant enfin à partir.

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, il soupira. Cet idiot lui rendait vraiment la vie compliquée. Rien que cette histoire de « petite fête ». Il pouvait être sûr qu'il y aurait de l'alcool et puisqu'il tenait pas bien l'alcool du tout, il était également certain que le BTT (le Bad Touch Trio, comme Francis et ses deux meilleurs amis s'appelaient) en profiterait pour faire il ne savait quoi. Rien de bon en tout cas.

Soupirant de nouveau, il alla prendre une douche avant d'aller directement se coucher dans son lit. Enfin il pourrait faire la grasse matinée…

│ **.│.│.│**

Arthur se réveilla tard, heureux d'avoir enfin un peu de calme. Il s'occupa comme il l'avait toujours fait, lisant un livre, buvant du thé… Il n'y avait aucune trace de Francis et de sa fête. Cette journée était parfaite. Avait été parfaite, s'était-il répété en se couchant dans son lit le soir. Mais malheureusement pour Arthur, le sommeil ne lui fut pas autorisé et il le sut lorsqu'il entendit sa porte d'entrée. Sans attendre une seconde, il se leva et se rendit dans son salon, ouvrant la porte violemment.

\- _What the bloody hell-_

Il s'arrêta en voyant le groupe réuni dans son salon. Il y avait là sept personnes. Bien sûr, le BTT. Ensuite, le petit frère de Gilbert, Ludwig, un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Derrière ce dernier se cachait un jeune italien du nom de Feliciano. Son frère jumeau, Lovino, était en train de se racler la gorge, tentant de cacher le fait qu'il avait, lui aussi, essayé de se cacher (il l'avait vu du coin de l'œil). Et pour finir, il y avait Kiku, un japonais assez discret qui passait la plupart de son temps avec Ludwig et Feliciano.

Sa première question aurait pu être « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous chez moi ? », mais l'anglais avait l'impression qu'il le savait déjà. Son regard se posa sur Francis, qui leva les mains en l'air et regarda ses deux amis pour un quelconque soutien. Soutient qui ne vint pas.

\- Francis, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'avais pas donné mon accord…

\- Eh… Mais tu n'as exactement refusé non plus…

\- C'était un refus !

\- Eum… Arthur-san, intervint Kiku, si vous voulez, nous pouvons repartir…

Le blond regarda le japonais un moment avant de soupirer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave… Mais Francis, nous en reparlerons. Je vais me changer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, aussitôt eut-il fini sa phrase. Rapidement, il choisit des vêtements et retourna dans son salon, où le groupe s'était déjà installé à son aise. Il regarda le français. Lui parler de son (énième) intrusion semblait beaucoup trop fatiguant donc à la place, il s'installa ailleurs. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le blond de venir lui parler malgré tout.

\- Je suis déçu par ton pyjama, _mon cher_. Je m'attendais à des… comment c'est déjà ? Ah, _Flying Mint Bunny_.

\- _S-Shut up !_ C'était il y a longtemps !

\- _Flying Mint Bunny_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la voix curieuse d'un certain espagnol.

Oh génial. Antonio se joignait à la conversation. Ça n'allait pas bien se finir pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Déjà le troisième membre du BTT s'approchait, prêt à répondre à la question du brun.

\- Un de ses amis imaginaires, quand il était encore à l'école.

\- _¿_ _Amigos imaginarios ?_ répéta Antonio dans sa langue natale.

\- _Oui_. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'avait aucun ami, n'est-ce pas ?

L'espagnol acquiesça avec un hochement de tête, les trois amis ignorant volontairement les éclairs qu'était en train de lancer Arthur à côté d'eux.

\- Eh bien tu vois, plus d'une fois, je l'ai surpris en train de rire et de parler tout seul.

\- Vraiment ?

\- _Ja, wirklich_ _!_ C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que son père…

\- Êtes-vous vraiment en train de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?

\- Désolé sourcils ! s'excusa l'albinos. Mais il fallait bien lui expliquer qu'avant, tu étais un peu…

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir finir ta phrase ?

Pour toute réponse, le prussien se mit à rire avant de prendre Antonio par les épaules et de l'emmener ailleurs. Tout en continuant de rire. L'anglais ne détourna son regard des deux amis que lorsqu'un verre lui fut présenté. Il leva les yeux pour voir un certain blond lui sourire.

\- Je ne compte pas boire, _you bloody frog_.

\- Tu es déjà chez toi, profites-en.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de te moquer de moi.

\- Bien alors.

Et le français s'éloigna, partant rejoindre ses amis et discuter de quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait certainement pas. Et le concernait encore moins.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement. Enfin aussi calmement qu'Arthur pouvait l'espérait à une fête du BTT. Mais au moins, ils ne mettaient pas le bordel dans sa maison (il avait bien fait comprendre à ses « invités » qu'il mettrait fin à la fête si quoique ce soit était abîmé ou s'ils laissaient traîner des choses à terre) et finalement, ce n'était si ennuyeux que ça, dans l'ensemble.

À un moment donné, Kiku l'avait rejoint sur le canapé et ils avaient parlé jusqu'à ce qu'un joyeux italien vienne le prendre par le bras et lui propose de danser avec lui. Ce que le japonais n'arriva pas à refuser et le blond se retrouva seul à nouveau, n'ayant plus qu'à regarder les autres autour de lui. Son regard se fixa d'ailleurs sur un certain brun qui le détestait et qu'il détestait. Celui-ci était en train d'étreindre le jumeau de l'italien qu'il venait de voir. Un grand sourire sur le visage, l'espagnol disait quelque chose. Arthur ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il disait, mais une part de lui-même disait le contraire.

Oh et puis tant pis, il pouvait bien se permettre un verre ou deux…

│ **.│.│.│**

Antonio regarda l'anglais couché dans le canapé. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ce pari avec ses deux amis. Même s'ils ne l'auraient de toute façon pas écouté. Francis était venu les voir, Gilbert et lui, et leur avait proposé le pari. Si Gilbert perdait, il devait se rendre chez leur nouvelle voisine (une fille plutôt violente, ils avaient cru comprendre) et y passer une journée. Si Antonio perdait, il devait rester chez Arthur jusqu'au lendemain soir. Et si Francis perdait… c'était la même chose qu'Antonio.

D'ailleurs l'idée que Francis reste chez l'anglais l'avait dérangé. Sachant comment ils étaient ensemble… Enfin c'était… juste… Il avait demandé au français de trouver autre chose, puisque leur gage était le même mais le blond lui avait répliqué qu'il n'y avait aucune règle pour ce genre de choses. Avant de lui demander s'il était jaloux qu'il puisse passer une journée complète, tout seul, avec Arthur. Ce à quoi l'espagnol avait aussitôt répliqué que ce n'était pas du tout le cas et qu'il gagnerait pour ne pas se retrouver avec l'anglais une journée entière.

Mais il avait perdu. Et maintenant il se retrouvait, après une longue nuit (et matinée du coup) de sommeil, à regarder un certain blond dormir. Euh non. Antonio secoua la tête et se releva, vérifiant que personne n'avait laissé traîner leurs crasses. Ce qui, bien sûr, était le cas. Et ni Arthur ni lui ne serait d'humeur à supporter une dispute (qui aurait quand même lieu puisqu'il était là) en étant à peine réveillé et subissant les conséquences de la fête (uniquement pour Arthur).

Une fois eut-il fini de ranger, le ventre du brun gargouilla et il se demanda si l'anglais était réveillé. Il ne l'était pas. Génial. Il regarda la cuisine. Sûrement le blond ne lui en voudrait-il pas s'il faisait à manger ? Question nourriture, c'était meilleur s'il s'en occupait et il n'aurait qu'à en faire assez pour eux deux pour qu'Arthur ne lui crie pas dessus, non ?

Ayant décidé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à cuisiner après avoir rapidement regardé les ingrédients à sa disposition. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se concentra uniquement sur ce qu'il faisait, oubliant presque le fait qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa cuisine. Non, en fait il oublia complètement. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il manqua de tout faire tomber en entendant une voix murmurer dans son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous toujours chez moi ?

Immédiatement, il se retourna pour faire face à un anglais… visiblement pas très content. En plus de paraître malade. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Maintenant. Qu'allait-il dire ?

\- _¡_ _Hola, Arturo !_

Ça allait définitivement le faire.

\- Je me fiche de quelle langue tu parles, prononce mon nom correctement, _**Anthony**_. Et réponds à la question.

Devait-il dire la vérité ? S'il devait mentir, que dirait-il ?

\- C'était un pari avec Francis et Gilbert. Je dois rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

\- Je me fous de vos stupides paris, tu ne peux pas rester chez moi.

Là par contre, il devait trouver un mensonge. Le plus convainquant possible. Ou peut-être pas. À peine avait-il ouvert la bouche (même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire) que le blond soupira, murmurant quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu, avant de retourner dans le salon et de se coucher dans le fauteuil. Un peu perdu, l'espagnol le suivit et le regarda sans rien dire.

Un bref moment passa avant qu'Arthur ne tende le bras, apparemment pour prendre la petite horloge sur la table et regarder l'heure. Aussitôt, il se releva. Pour une fois de plus se tenir la tête et grogner. C'était ce qu'il gagnait à boire autant. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas boire ? Enfin c'est ce que Francis lui avait dit mais il pouvait avoir changé d'avis… Par contre, il ne savait pourquoi.

L'attention d'Antonio fut reportée sur son plat lorsqu'il crut sentir quelque chose brûler. Rapidement, il retourna dans la cuisine et fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas devenu complètement noir. Heureusement qu'il s'en était rendu compte, où ils auraient mangé quelque chose de complètement brûlé. Non pas que ça aurait dérangé l'anglais, mais lui n'avait pas très envie de tout cramer.

\- Voilà ! fit-il joyeusement en apportant deux assiettes sur la table basse du salon.

Le blond le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre. L'autre pria qu'il ne pose aucune question (bien qu'il ait pensé à une réponse) et fut soulagé lorsqu'il le vit prendre sa fourchette. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il décrocha son regard d'Arthur et se mit à manger à son tour.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant tout le temps où ils mangèrent. Antonio se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour passer le reste de la journée. En regardant lui-même l'heure qu'il était, il remarqua qu'il était déjà passé quinze heures donc sa journée à passer avec l'anglais s'avérait… pas trop longue. Avec un peu de chance. Puis il se rappela du film qu'il avait apporté mais qu'il avait oublié de proposer de regarder durant la fête.

\- J'ai apporté un film, on peut le regarder si tu veux ?

\- Tu ne comptes pas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas avant que Francis ne vienne me chercher non.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Arthur alors qu'il se résignait à cette situation avec un « Bien, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne touche à rien qui soit à moi ». Il se leva ensuite, prenant les deux assiettes vides pour les ramener dans la cuisine, tandis que l'autre murmurait un « Pourquoi je toucherais à tes affaires ? » et mettait le disque dans le lecteur CD. Ses yeux vagabondèrent autour de lui.

Il devait l'admettre, jeter un petit coup d'œil dans les affaires du blond était quelque peu tentant. Lorsque ce dernier revint pour prendre cette fois les verres, l'espagnol lui adressa un sourire. Non pas qu'il avait oublié sa haine pour l'autre, mais au moins pour l'après-midi, il devait éviter de se disputer avec l'anglais. Ce qui s'avéra compliqué lorsque celui-ci lui répondit par un grognement avant de retourner à nouveau dans la cuisine.

Oui, il n'avait pas besoin d'en apprendre plus sur lui : il savait déjà tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur Arthur. Télécommande en main pour changer la langue, Antonio décrocha son regard de la table et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Bien sûr, le blond n'étant pas son ami, il ne connaissait en réalité pas grand-chose de lui. Par exemple, il ne savait pas où il était né, le travail qu'il pratiquait… Mais honnêtement, il ne voulait pas en connaître plus.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il aperçut du mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il tourna la tête et regarda Arthur s'asseoir. Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de ce dernier, mais l'espagnol l'ignora et reporta son attention sur l'écran, démarrant le film.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre parle. Et Antonio préférait les choses ainsi. Après tout, il n'avait pas trop envie de parler avec l'anglais durant le film. Ce qui ne sembla pas être l'opinion de l'homme assit à côté de lui, qui se rapprocha de lui. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le brun sentit son corps se figer deux secondes et son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement.

\- C'est un film d'horreur ?

\- Mh ? Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-il avec la voix la plus calme dont il était capable.

Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi d'un coup ? Plusieurs fois il avait parlé au blond sans que ce genre de réactions ne se produise. N'est-ce pas ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Bien que, de toute façon, ça ne prouverait certainement rien puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais passé de temps ensemble. Seul à seul. Sans Francis, Gilbert ou n'importe qui d'autre. En fait… En y repensant bien…

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant…

\- Pourquoi, tu as peur ?

Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir et un demi-sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. En réaction, le visage d'Arthur devint complètement rouge et il croisa les bras, retournant son regard sur l'écran et le film.

\- Pas du tout !

À nouveau, le silence entre les deux hommes se fit et les minutes, les dizaines de minutes, passèrent durant lesquelles ils étaient absorbés par le film. Enfin non, pas Antonio. Était-ce seulement lui ou bien l'anglais se rapprochait de plus en plus ? Centimètre par centimètre, faisant sauter son cœur plus de fois que les images affichées à l'écran.

À force de regarder fréquemment le blond, l'espagnol le fixa, sans s'en rendre compte. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque et il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'Arthur pouvait tourner la tête et le voir le fixer ainsi à n'importe quel moment, mais il ne bougea pas. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et il avait l'impression que sa respiration était bruyante. Du moins, plus bruyante que ce qu'elle ne l'était sans doute réellement.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Démasqué. Heureusement pour lui, alors qu'il échouait à trouver une réponse adéquate, un cri en provenance de la télévision attira toute l'attention de l'anglais. Aussitôt, il chercha un moyen d'échapper à la question, peu importe la manière. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une couverture, dans le fauteuil juste à côté du canapé. Ce qu'elle faisait là, le brun n'en avait aucune idée. Mais la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de la prendre et de s'en recouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- … J'avais froid…

\- Passe un bout, la couette est bien assez grande pour deux.

Ok, mauvais plan alors. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre ni réagir, Arthur prit une partie de la couette et se glissa en dessous, se rapprochant de lui pour en avoir assez. La situation n'était pas bonne du tout. Si l'espagnol sortait de la couette, l'autre le trouverait étrange. Et s'il essayait de reculer… En fait il ne pouvait pas reculer, il était déjà appuyé contre l'accoudoir.

Dans un vain effort de calmer son cœur, Antonio se recroquevilla sur lui même et baissa la tête. Le film l'intéressait peu, il l'avait déjà vu. Alors à la place, il tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration et le battement de son cœur. Sans lui même en avoir conscience, il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il se sentit calmé, il se rendit compte de l'agréable chaleur à côté de lui et de la soudaine, irrésistible envie, de dormir.

│ **.│.│.│**

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, ce fut pour les refermer à nouveau. Il se sentait toujours un peu fatigué alors il pouvait toujours dormir un peu non ? Puis il sortirait de son lit et… Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net lorsque quelque chose bougea, juste à côté de lui. N'étant pas sûr de savoir que faire, il garda les yeux fermés et continua de tendre l'oreille. Oh c'était vrai. Il était chez Arthur parce qu'il avait perdu un pari et s'était endormi devant le film.

Tiens d'ailleurs, il entendait la musique du menu. Arthur n'avait pas éteint ? C'était bizarre. À nouveau, il y eu un léger bruit et ce sur quoi il s'appuyait disparut. Ça aussi c'était bizarre. Laissant son corps retomber en position couchée, il se demanda s'il s'agissait de l'anglais. En fait il était dans sa maison donc se poser la question était un peu stupide mais le brun se demandait surtout ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire.

Après un long moment de silence, quelque chose (sans doute Arthur) se rapprocha de son visage et l'espagnol faillit arrêter de respirer. Mais s'il arrêtait de respirer, l'autre saurait qu'il ne dormait pas. Donc mieux valait continuer de respirer le plus normalement possible. Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il faisait ça.

Par contre pour son cœur qui avait commencé à battre plus fort, il ne pouvait que prier pour qu'il se taise avant que le blond ne l'entende. Pourquoi battait-il comme ça d'ailleurs ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Une main (sûrement) se posa à côté de ça tête et son cœur fit un bond en sentant des doigts le caresser derrière l'oreille. Que faisait l'anglais ? Peut-être qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Si cela se trouvait, ce n'était même pas lui.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, il sentit quelque chose toucher son front. Il resta figé tandis que la présence disparaissait et que des bruits de pas dépêchés s'éloignaient. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et il porta directement un main sur son front. Ses joues devinrent étrangement chaudes, mais il préféra l'ignorer, cherchant toute trace du blond. Le cœur toujours battant dans sa poitrine, il retint un gémissement et se cacha le visage dans le canapé.

Il n'y comprenait rien…

│ **.│.│.│**

Même après un mois, Arthur se souvenait bien avoir embrassé Antonio sur le front. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, il ne savait pas. C'était juste… Eh bien… Il n'avait pas réfléchit, certainement. Ce genre de choses ne se reproduirait pas. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il se disputeraient, comme d'habitude. Heureusement que l'espagnol n'était pas réveillé lors de… l'incident, ou bien il se serait sûrement moqué.

Lorsque le blond entra dans son salon, il vit une note sur la table et tendit le bras pour la lire.

« _Demain tout le monde va au parc d'attraction_ »

Et il était forcé d'y aller n'est-ce pas ? S'il n'y allait pas, viendraient-ils le chercher le lendemain, qu'il soit habillé ou non ? Éveillé ou non ? N'attendant pas grand-chose en particulier, il retourna le bout de papier. Un autre mot était écrit.

« _On viendra te chercher, même si tu ne veux pas venir_ »

Génial.

│ **.│.│.│**

Un parc d'attraction était l'un de ces endroits où Arthur ne voulait passer la journée. Et ce, encore moins avec le BTT. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment l'ami de Ludwig ou des jumeaux italiens. Au moins il y avait Kiku, qui lui était plutôt décent. Donc il pouvait faire avec. Ainsi le début de la journée commença assez paisiblement, malgré l'attitude habituelle de Francis et une ou deux disputes rapidement interrompues par quelqu'un du groupe (au hasard).

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans cette attraction. Deux personnes devaient être séparées du groupe. Parce qu'on lui avait demandé en premier, Arthur avait répondu que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers Kiku, il l'avait vu hausser brièvement les épaules. Mais par malheur, Feliciano voulait rester avec Ludwig, Lovino refusait d'être proche de l'espagnol et la grenouille annonça que Gilbert devait venir à côté de lui. Ce qui faisait qu'Antonio et lui devaient monter ensemble dans le train qui suivait.

Absolument génial. Non seulement devait-il monter dans une attraction à sensation forte (ce qu'il détestait), mais en plus il devait être assit à côté d'Antonio (qu'il détestait et qui le détestait en retour) dans cette même attraction. Oui, c'était absolument génial. Parfait même. Non, il n'en était pas capable. Il devait s'en aller.

Mais le reste du groupe monta malgré tout dans le premier train sans leur laisser le temps de réellement protester. Il fallait se dépêcher pour ne pas bloquer la file. Mais aucune raison ne pourrait les faire apprécier cette situation, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et encore moins le grand sourire du français ou son signe de la main. Que prévoyait-il cette fois ? Certainement rien de bon. Comme d'habitude.

Le silence s'installa automatiquement sur les deux hommes et l'un évita le regard de l'autre. L'autre évita également le regard de l'un, inutile de le préciser. Arthur le savait : il ne pourrait se détendre qu'une fois enfin sorti. Et encore, parce que si Francis avait quelque chose derrière la tête, il avait toutes les raisons de penser qu'il ne serait pas tranquille avant d'être rentré chez lui.

\- Ne t'évanouis pas, _Arturo_.

\- Toi non plus, _Anthony_.

\- Je peux te-

Le train démarra et les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard foudroyant, ignorant les personnes derrière ainsi que le personnel, avant de regarder devant eux.

│ **.│.│.│**

À la sortie, Arthur ne sentait plus ses jambes et titubait légèrement. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il irait dans ce genre d'attraction, il ne pouvait pas les supporter. Non pas qu'il soit allé dans beaucoup, loin de là, mais ce genre de choses le rendaient nerveux rien que par leur vue. Alors monter dedans le rendait réellement malade, même avant que le tour n'ait commencé. Bien sûr, il n'irait pas jusqu'à vomir… Non, il se retiendrait.

Concernant son ennemi avec lequel il avait été coincé… Eh bien, évidemment, il avait l'air de se porter comme un charme. Toujours aussi souriant, il montrait clairement le fait qu'il s'était amusé. N'importe qui pouvait deviner que pendant que certains criaient, lui riait du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Que ce soit fait pour l'énerver ou non, ça marchait plutôt bien et il était furieux.

\- Besoin d'aide pour marcher, _Arturo_?

\- Pas du tout, répondit sèchement ce dernier en refusant la main qui lui avait été tendue.

Bien sûr, l'espagnol ne fut pas plus affecté que ça. Ce n'était qu'une autre de ces moqueries qu'il lui lançait, comme d'habitude. Donc il se contenta de regarder autour de lui, certainement pour chercher le reste du groupe.

\- Je ne les vois nulle part…

\- Besoin d'une meilleure paire d'yeux, _Anthony_?

\- Tu ne les verras pas mieux que moi, grogna le brun.

En effet, l'anglais ne vit aucune trace d'un groupe de six personnes. Pourtant ils devaient être assez visibles, puisque ce n'était pas le genre de groupe très… calme. Feliciano bougeait beaucoup, son frère jumeau criait beaucoup et souvent très fort, un certain albinos n'aimait pas non plus garder sa bouche fermée et c'était souvent à Ludwig de leur crier de se calmer. Francis pouvait aussi se démarquer lorsqu'il draguait. Le seul qui pouvait passer inaperçu, c'était Kiku.

Mais peu importe comment ou qui il cherchait, il n'y avait aucune trace du groupe.

\- _That damn, bloody frog_ …

Parce que ce DEVAIT être de sa faute. Il le savait qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

\- Quoi, tu l'as vu ?

\- Non, mais je suis prêt à parier que ça a quelque chose avoir avec lui. Ils se sont sûrement cachés. Ou bien ils nous ont abandonnés.

\- Abandonnés ?! Pourquoi m'auraient-ils abandonné moi ? Toi, je peux comprendre…

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas finir cette phrase.

\- Et encore, oublié, c'est possible. Mais encore une fois, plus pour toi. Lovi, Francis et Gilbert ne pourraient pas m'oublier !

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'essayer de deviner. Je compte bien attraper cette maudite grenouille et lui faire me dévoiler son plan.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont allés dans d'autres attractions ou bien on doit les chercher dans le parc ?

\- Comment le saurais-je ?

\- Essayons des attractions. Et restons ensemble. Ce serait embêtant de te retrouver à moitié mort dans un coin du parc.

\- Pourquoi je me retrouverais à moitié mort dans un coin du parc ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, justement !

Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Arthur se retrouva à faire la file pour une nouvelle attraction, un certain espagnol juste à côté de lui. Que faisaient-ils ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Déjà qu'au départ il n'avait pas voulu venir… Cette journée ne faisait qu'empirer.

│ **.│.│.│**

Les heures suivantes ressemblaient à de vagues copies l'une de l'autre. Antonio et Arthur attendaient dans une file d'attente, s'échangeant parfois quelques mots (pas très amicaux) mais se contentant principalement de regards froids, enflammés, foudroyants, peu importe quel adjectif se rapportant à un élément ou un autre. Dans tous les cas, ils finirent par oublier complètement leur but de retrouver le groupe et à la place, ne pensaient plus qu'à leur… défi.

Ainsi les attractions qu'ils avaient faites jusque là étaient toutes à sensations fortes et Arthur commençait à réellement ne plus pouvoir supporter de même rester debout. Malgré les longues pauses qu'il avait dans les files pour se remettre de la dernière attraction, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter beaucoup d'attractions. En fait, il était quasiment certain que tant que la prochaine attraction bougeait, même si c'était très légèrement, il serait incapable de se retenir de vomir.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'attraction bougeait. Et pas qu'un peu.

│ **.│.│.│**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, Arthur fut soulagé de savoir qu'il était vivant. Et plus sur une de ces abominables attractions. Son calvaire était enfin terminé. Avec un soupir, il referma les yeux et s'apprêta à se rendormir lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit : Il était en train de bouger, d'accord. Mais comment ?

Décidant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, il vit des pieds chaussés de chaussures qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. Et des jambes, puisqu'il fallait bien quelque chose avant les pieds. Encore une fois, le pantalon lui disait quelque chose mais il était trop basique pour que ce soit anormal. Ainsi qu'une partie d'un t-shirt noir visiblement simple. Là par contre, avec une tenue en tête et certains souvenirs bien ancrés dans sa tête, il pouvait facilement deviner qui était en train de le porter.

\- Enfin réveillé ? Donc tu peux marcher par toi-même non ?

Eh, marcher tout seul ? D'abord, il se sentait complètement ramolli et vidé de toute énergie. Ses jambes ne pourraient certainement pas le supporter plus de deux secondes. Ensuite, pour une raison dépourvue de toute logique quelle qu'elle soit, son cœur avait décidé de sauter dans sa poitrine. Il sentit un de ses bras glisser et lorsqu'il fut stabilisé par l'espagnol, il le passa en dessous du bras de ce dernier et agrippa sa main pour avoir plus facile. Bien qu'en réalité il doutait du confort de cette position. Mais peu importe. Il se sentait fatigué et il préférait juste fermer les yeux.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Arthur, ne t'endors pas. J'ai dit, ne t'endors pas. Et pourquoi y a-t-il quelque chose qui fait « poum poum » contre mon dos ?

Ignorant la couleur rouge qui lui montait aux joues et aux oreilles, le blond cacha son visage dans le dos du cou d'Antonio. L'oreille contre sa peau, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre un certain son. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il répondit d'un voix lente :

\- Et ici, j'entends « boum boum »…

Que le brun ait répondu ou non, ce n'était pas important. L'anglais était déjà loin dans son sommeil.

│ **.│.│.│**

\- Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi Arthur parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester planté là très longtemps.

\- _What… ?_

\- Le clés de chez toi. Sinon on ne peut rentrer. Enfin **tu** ne peux pas rentrer parce que si tu peux entrer tout seul, ce serait mieux.

Antonio regarda l'anglais cligner des yeux et se réveiller lentement. Puis il le lâcha, le reposant au sol pour qu'il regarde lui-même dans ses affaires et en sorte la clé avant d'enfin ouvrir la porte. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire. Mieux valait partir maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura finalement le blond.

La porte se referma aussitôt, bien qu'il crut d'abord un rapide « merci ». Pendant un bref instant, l'espagnol se contenta de fixer la porte sans rien dire. Enfin tant pis, l'anglais était parfois un peu bizarre, donc c'était encore normal… Avec un soupir, il se retourna et monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait.

\- Ne me laissez plus jamais tout seul avec lui…

\- Kesesese ! Pourtant tu as quand même apprécié de passer du temps avec lui non ?

\- Qui apprécierait sa compagnie ?!

\- Mais vos cœurs faisaient « poum poum » et « boum boum » non ?

Gilbert explosa de rire à s'en faire mal au ventre (il le devina en le voyant se tenir le ventre) tandis que le brun crut que ses propres joues devenaient roses à cause de la manière dont son ami français avait parlé. Il n'avait pas réellement réfléchit avant de dire « poum poum », il avait juste tenté de trouver une onomatopée qui pouvait fonctionner. En fait il aurait dû se taire dès le début car c'était plutôt évident, ce qui faisait ce bruit. Onomatopée ou non. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire de cette information.

Pour le moment, il ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper. Parce que se préoccuper du bruit du cœur d'Arthur signifiait se préoccuper du sien. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Il espérait juste que c'était la même chose pour l'anglais.

\- Enfin, je suis sûr que vous vous… appréciez plus que vous ne le pensez ou n'osez l'admettre.

Sur ce, Francis démarra la voiture. Lui, apprécier l'anglais ? Jamais de la vie. Mais il savait que, malgré lui, ça le ferait réfléchir.

│ **.│.│.│**

Le soir était le moment de qu'Arthur préférait. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait être tranquille et lire un livre. Sauf les fois où Francis décidait de le déranger. Mais de manière générale, il était tranquille. Et ce, même s'il n'avait pas toujours son thé. Ce moment avant d'aller dormir était devenu d'autant plus précieux depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'armée.

En effet, il faisait partie de l'armée. L'armée de terre, pour être précis. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait choisi lui-même. Mais ses frères avaient pour habitude de se moquer de lui. Une habitude que les autres élèves de leur école avaient également pris. Arthur n'avait pas réussi à répondre ni même à se défendre. Et à cause de ce genre de choses, son père s'était retrouvé plus que déçu par son fils.

D'où l'idée de l'armée. Même si en réalité, son père n'avait jamais pensé qu'il resterait dans l'armée. Ni ses frères au passage et Arthur ne l'avait certainement pas fait pour eux, quand il avait fait son choix. Il voulait juste… faire quelque chose de ce qu'il avait appris.

\- _Hiya_ _!_ _How're ya, book dude ?_

C'était lui qu'on appelait non ? Arthur releva la tête, au moins histoire de vérifier. Un homme se tenait face à lui. Il était plus grand que lui, mais semblait en quelque sorte plus jeune, étrangement. Ça le perturbait du coup. Était-il plus âgé ou plus jeune que lui ?

\- _Hi ?_

\- Tu lis tous les soirs ? Je veux dire, tu ne fais rien d'autre ?

\- Est-ce un moyen de commencer une conversation ou bien m'as-tu regardé tous les jours avant d'enfin t'être enfin décidé à me parler ?

\- Je suis plutôt nouveau ici et j'ai regardé un peu tout le monde en fait. J'ai vu que la plupart des gens appellent leurs familles ou envoient des lettres ou encore discutent avec les autres mais toi… tu lis ?

Nouveau ? Alors il devait être plus jeune… quoique. S'il avait rejoint plus tard…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à lire ?

\- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Mais je me demandais si tu n'avais pas de la famille à appeler…

\- J'en ai. Mais nous ne sommes pas en de si bons termes. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de les appeler.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Un silence s'installa et alors qu'Arthur pensait pouvoir reprendre sa lecture, le soldat à côté de lui parla à nouveau.

\- Mais et si tu mourrais demain ? Imagine. Quelque chose de grave arrive, on est mobilisés là-bas et puis tu te fais tuer. Ta famille n'aura pas eu de contact avec toi en… Je sais pas, longtemps ?

\- Ça doit faire au moins trois ans que je ne leur ai pas reparlé. Et je ne mourrai pas demain.

\- Trois ans ?! Ça fait super longtemps ! Et tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver, _dude_.

\- Et si **tu** mourrais demain ? Si quelque chose de grave arrivait et qu'on était mobilisés ailleurs mais que malheureusement, tu mourrais au combat ?

\- _N_ _ah_ , je ne vais pas mourir !

\- Tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver ? répondit Arthur, réutilisant les mots qu'ils venait d'entendre.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, parce que je suis un héro ! _H.E.R.O_ !

Typiquement. Américain.

La discussion continua malgré tout et, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Arthur s'était fait un ami.

│ **.│.│.│**

\- Tu vas aussi l'inviter à la fête ?

Ignorant le ton de son ami espagnol, Francis lui adressa un sourire et appela Arthur. C'était peu énervant qu'il n'ait pas de téléphone portable parce que du coup, il se retrouvait à appeler plus souvent le répondeur que la personne à qui il voulait parler. Mais ça ne le décourageait pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on lui disait d'arrêter d'appeler qu'il allait faire.

« - _Allô ?_ »

La voix au bout du fil était clairement fatiguée et certainement était-il énervé, mais ça non plus ça ne le ferait pas raccrocher.

\- Mon cher, ne sonne pas aussi déçu de m'entendre.

« _-_ _Que veux-tu ? Si c'est juste pour parler…_

\- _Iggy ? Qui c'est ?_ »

Lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix derrière Arthur, le français manqua de faire un bon en arrière, plutôt surpris. Il y avait quelqu'un chez lui. Et il ne lui hurlait pas dessus pour qu'il sorte. Alors qu'il le faisait pour Francis. Bon il était vrai que lui, il s'infiltrait chez l'anglais avec un double des clés que ce dernier avait oublié, mais quand même…

« - _Ne touche pas à tout, idiot ! Et ne m'appelle pas « Iggy » ! Aussi, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui m'appelle._

\- _Mais j'aime bien « Iggy », moi…_ »

Bon il lui criait quand même dessus. Par contre, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce surnom, « Iggy » ? Non, le problème n'était pas le surnom en lui-même. Mais pourquoi cette personne lui donnait-elle un surnom ?

« - _Donc, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, frog ?_ »

\- Oh rien…

« - _Frog…_ »

\- En fait mon cousin, _Matthieu_ , viens habiter dans le quartier et je voulais lui organiser une fête de bienvenue. Bien sûr tu es invité.

« - _Je ne viendrai pas à ta stupide fête._

 _\- Fête ?_ Dude _,_ _les fêtes sont géniales ! Tu dois y aller ! Et moi au passage !_

\- _Tu n'es pas invité, idiot !_ »

\- Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'il vienne. Je veux que mon cher cousin puisse rencontrer le plus de monde possible dans le quartier…

Il y eut un si long moment de silence que le français s'en inquiéta presque. Ce fut alors qu'il allait lui demander s'il était toujours là qu'il entendit un soupir.

« - Fine. I'm coming… _Mais c'est vraiment parce qu'Alfred a insisté._ »

Et l'anglais raccrocha, laissant Francis plutôt choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Premièrement, la personne qui se trouvait chez Arthur l'avait convaincu de- Non, le vrai premièrement, c'est que quelqu'un se trouvait chez lui sans être chassé. Deuxièmement, cette personne, Alfred, venait de convaincre Arthur, qu'il fallait décrire comme anti-fête et hyper grognon, d'aller à une fête. Et pour un troisième, la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait fait…

\- Bonne nouvelle, Arthur vient !

Ses deux meilleurs le regardèrent, certainement aussi choqués que lui.

\- Quoi, tu l'as déjà convaincu ? Demanda Gilbert.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Apparemment quelqu'un était chez lui et c'est lui qui l'a convaincu. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu lui dire pour le convaincre aussi rapidement…

\- Je me le demande aussi ! se mit à rire Gilbert.

Le français risqua un regard vers Antonio, qui paraissait plutôt choqué et… il allait le concerner. Le savait-il ? Certainement pas, et il ne le lui dirait pas directement. Qui savait comment il réagirait ?

\- Tu imagines s'il est tombé amoureux de cette personne ?

Pour un complice en faiseur de couple, l'albinos était effroyablement nul. Francis fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de se taire, montrant l'espagnol discrètement du doigt. Aussitôt, il se tut et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

\- Oups.

│ **.│.│.│**

Ça commençait à l'énerver. Depuis qu'il savait que quelqu'un se trouvait chez Arthur et que cette personne l'avait convaincu de venir, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Au moins, cette personne venait donc il verrait de qui il s'agirait et il pourrait vérifier leur rela-Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Il détestait Arthur donc ça ne devrait pas le déranger. Pourtant, c'était le cas.

Il espérait que finalement, ils ne viendraient pas. Oui, il se décourageait. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait depuis de trop nombreuses minutes l'énervait plus que tout. À cause de ça, il n'avait même pas envie de prendre dans ses bras Lovino. Il voulait vraiment se calmer et participer un peu plus à la fête qui avait déjà commencé. Ce qui faisait qu'Arthur et son… ami étaient en retard. Une bonne raison pour espérer qu'ils ne viennent pas.

La sonnette sonna et il était certainement le seul à l'avoir remarqué donc il alla ouvrir la porte. Évidemment, il se retrouva face aux deux retardataires. Qui étaient en train de se disputer.

\- Tant que tu y es, ma maison s'est réorganisée toute seule dans ton sommeil.

\- Oui, parfaitement !

\- Et bien sûr, c'est ton sommeil qui t'a pris au piège donc même si tu voulais te réveiller, tu n'y arrivais pas.

\- C'est-Oh, salut !

Le deuxième homme l'avait enfin remarqué et se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Antonio le regarda, sans réellement penser à répondre. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus ciel. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'Arthur (et plus grand que lui aussi), c'était impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Pourtant, il semblait encore jeune.

Soudainement, une main s'agita devant son visage. Celle du plus petit mais il se força à ignorer ce fait.

\- Oh, _lo siento._ _¡_ _H_ _ola !_

\- Salut ! répéta le plus grand, Je m'appelle Alfred F. Jones !

\- F ?

\- C'est un secret !

\- Tu n'es pas un agent secret, _you git_.

\- Presque !

\- Tu ne serais jamais envoyé en mission d'infiltration.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, entrons.

\- Oh une minute, fit Alfred en se retournant à nouveau vers Antonio. Qui est-ce ? Oh non attends, je vais deviner ! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo !

Lentement, Antonio acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se demandant comment cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne le connaissait pas connaîtrait son nom. L'anglais aurait pu lui parler de lui mais si c'était vraiment le cas, Alfred n'afficherait pas un grand sourire. L'espagnol regarda le plus petit, qui, étrangement, était devenu rouge. Pourquoi deviendrait-il rouge ? L'américain se pencha ensuite vers Arthur, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, main cachant sa bouche. Et le visage d'Arthur devint encore plus rouge.

Ça l'énerva.

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

Et il partit dans la cuisine.

│ **.│.│.│**

Lorsque Francis vit Antonio ouvrir la porte, il voulut immédiatement savoir tout ce qui allait être dit. Attendant juste une minute ou deux, il s'approcha un peu, restant hors de vue pour suivre la conversation sans la dévier. Parce qu'il était certain que si Arthur le voyait, il grognerait et lui dirait quelque chose. Alors qu'il voulait observer ces trois là parler entre eux.

\- Je m'appelle Alfred F. Jones !

\- F ?

\- C'est un secret !

\- Tu n'es pas un agent secret, _you git_.

\- Presque !

Au moins il était drôle. L'anglais devait avoir quelque chose pour les personnalités joyeuses. Ou bien pour les personnes qui passaient leurs journées à l'embêter.

\- Tu ne serais jamais envoyé en mission d'infiltration.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, entrons.

\- Oh une minute, fit Alfred en se retournant à nouveau vers Antonio. Qui est-ce ? Oh non attends, je vais deviner ! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo !

Donc Alfred connaissait le nom d'Antonio ? Arthur en avait certainement parlé. C'était une bonne chose, parce qu'à en juger par la couleur que prenait le visage de ce dernier, il se pouvait que l'anglais ait dit quelque chose de… il allait se contenter du terme « positif ».

Néanmoins, son sourire se durcit et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement quand Alfred se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Arthur. Quelque chose qui le fit rougir énormément. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient… ensemble, ou qu'il venait de le draguer ou autre chose dans le genre. Mais il craignait malgré tout cette possibilité.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui avait toujours dit qu'Arthur et Antonio ne se détestaient pas réellement. L'espagnol pouvait parfois être froid avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais détester quelqu'un… Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Sauf si quelqu'un faisait du mal à son protégé, Lovino. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, Arthur n'avait jamais fait de mal à l'italien grognon.

Quand à Arthur justement… En fait pour lui, il espérait juste. Si Francis avait l'impression que son meilleur ami pouvait confondre son sentiment d'amour pour de la haine, pour l'anglais… Aucune idée ne lui venait vraiment. Peut-être reniait-il ses sentiments, peut-être les confondait-il aussi, ou bien peut-être les gardait-il seulement pour lui. Mais peut-être aussi le français s'était-il trompé complètement et que les sentiments de l'espagnol n'étaient pas réciproques.

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

Mais il savait que les sentiments d'Antonio existaient et, qu'il le sache ou non, c'était pour ça qu'il s'en allait. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas encore aller le voir. Il devait vérifier certaines choses et introduire les retardataires à son cousin. Après seulement, il pourrait parler à son ami.

\- _Bonjour, mes chers…_

\- Je ne-

\- Laisse-moi deviner, laisse-moi deviner une deuxième fois ! C'est la grenouille !

Cette fois, la « grenouille » en question n'était pas très heureuse qu'Arthur ait parlé de ses… amis. Surtout que si ça commençait ainsi, le reste ne promettait rien de très flatteur.

\- Oui, c'est la grenouille.

\- Tu es méchant, Arthur ! Connaît-il au moins mon prénom ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de le lui apprendre.

\- Tu me blesses, mon ami…

\- Oh donc vous êtes amis ? intervint Alfred.

\- Jamais de la vie ! répondit aussitôt Arthur, presqu'en criant.

\- Tu es toujours le même, c'est pour ce genre de choses que je dois te forcer à venir avec nous.

\- Peu importe, où est ton… cousin ?

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, toujours le même, répondit Francis en lançant un clin d'œil à l'américain, qui s'esclaffa.

Cet homme était… bruyant. Son rire dura longtemps et le français dut attendre qu'il ait fini pour le diriger vers Matthew, qui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. En les voyant arriver, ce dernier se leva et se tourna vers eux, attendant patiemment qu'il arrivent jusqu'à lui.

\- Alfred, Arthur, voici mon cousin.

\- Je m'appelle Matthew, dit-il pour se présenter, je viens du Canada.

\- Enchan-

\- Tu viens du Canada ? _That's so cool bro !_

Décidément, il parlait vraiment fort… Et ne laissait pas vraiment de place pour les autres. Mais puisqu'il se mettait à monopoliser Matthew, alors il pouvait prendre Arthur à part. Passant un bras autour de son épaule, il l'emmena un peu plus loin. Juste au cas où.

\- Donc, dis-moi, cet Alfred et toi…

\- C'est un idiot qui m'embête tous les soirs durant ma lecture depuis quelques semaines. Il a insisté pour passer le week-end chez moi.

\- Donc rien de romantique dans tout ça ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout !

\- Qu'a-t-il dit avant ? Je l'ai vu te murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aimerais quand même…

\- Ça ne te concernait pas.

\- Non, certainement pas. Ça concernait Antonio alors ?

En plein dans le mille. Le visage de l'anglais devint complètement rouge et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne puisse froncer les sourcils.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce qui te ferais dire ça ?

\- Eh bien il t'a murmuré à l'oreille après avoir trouvé son nom et en plus c'était lui qui était en face. Mais sinon c'était juste une théorie, merci d'avoir confirmé.

Évidemment, la couleur de son visage se fit encore plus visible et Arthur regarda automatiquement ailleurs, croisant les bras, certainement en train de chercher une excuse. Qu'il ne trouva pas.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- Mh… Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller voir ça, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiètes pas !

Ignorant la réponse, Francis se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il pensait qu'Antonio était allé. Et une fois arrivé, il vit l'espagnol, appuyé contre le plan de travail et la tête dans une main. Tête qui se releva aussitôt en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

\- Oh, Francis, c'est toi.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu le sais déjà, ce qui ne va pas… répondit Antonio avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis ton ami, après tout.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, je hais Arthur. Et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi non plus, mais je déteste cet Alfred. Mais pour une différente raison… Juste parce qu'il est avec Arthur… Dis Francis, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Déjà, pour commencer, comment te sens-tu près d'Arthur ?

\- Des fois j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête et après, il bat à un rythme incroyable. Mon ventre se noue et me fait mal. Ça a empiré dernièrement et jusqu'ici, il m'a manqué. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui et le pire, c'était que je ne pouvais pas le voir alors que je le voulais.

Le français s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tonio, tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que tu l'appréciais peut-être plus que tu ne le pensais ?

\- _¿_ _Si ?_

\- Je penses que tu l'aimes.

L'expression de l'espagnol passa au choc.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Vraiment ?! Tu ne me fais pas une blague, Francis ?

Francis lui fit « non » de la tête et lui adressa un gentil sourire. La tête d'Antonio se dirigea vers le sol et il semblait maintenant désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors ? Arthur ne m'aime sûrement pas lui !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Enfin, je ne peux pas te certifier à cent pour cent qu'il t'aime, mais c'est une possibilité.

\- Vraiment ? Et à propos de cet Alfred ? Il lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille et après, Arthur était complètement rouge !

\- Oh j'ai eu une discussion avec Arthur, justement (Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en se rappelant la dite discussion.) Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que ce que cher Alfred a dit était à propos de toi.

Et à nouveau, la tête du brun se releva, remplie d'espoir.

\- Q-Quoi ? À propos de moi ? Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?!

\- Je ne sais pas.

Pour à nouveau faire face au sol.

\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Alfred est actuellement avec Matthieu et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de romantique entre ton blond préféré et son collègue.

\- Collègue ?

Avec tout ce qu'il venait de dire, ce serait surprenant que son ami ait encore des doutes. Et après avoir relevé et rabaissé la tête autant de fois et aussi soudainement, ce serait surprenant qu'il n'ait pas mal au cou.

│ **.│.│.│**

Arthur claqua la portière de sa voiture, énervé que l'américain qui squattait sa chambre d'ami (pourquoi en avait-il une déjà ?) l'ait fait arriver en retard. Souhaitant le lui faire comprendre, il commença à parler.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes en retard ?

\- C'est pas grave ! Tu les connais bien non ?

\- Ça ne change rien, j'aime arriver tôt, pas en retard !

\- J'y peux rien moi ! J'étais fatigué !

\- Aller dormir tôt t'aurais peut-être aidé.

\- Non ! Je **suis** allé dormir tôt ! Mais j'ai besoin de grasses matinées pour vivre moi !

\- Et c'est quelqu'un comme toi qui est dans l'armée…

Arrivé sur le palier, Arthur soupira et sonna.

\- Je n'y peux rien non plus si je me suis perdu dans ta maison.

\- Elle n'est pas si grande !

\- Quand même un-

\- Quoi, tant que tu y es, ma maison s'est réorganisée toute seule dans ton sommeil.

\- Oui, parfaitement !

\- Et bien sûr, c'est ton sommeil qui t'a pris au piège donc même si tu voulais te réveiller, tu n'y arrivais pas.

\- C'est-Oh, salut !

Alors que l'anglais pensait qu'il se retrouverait face à Francis, ce fut Antonio qu'il vit. Un instant surpris, il se racla la gorge et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air neutre. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux lorsqu'il pensait à l'espagnol, surtout depuis l'une de ses conversations avec l'idiot juste à côté de lui. Lorsque le silence devint évident, Arthur remarqua que le brun n'était pas avec eux. Bien qu'un peu hésitant, il agita une main devant le visage du brun.

\- Oh, _lo siento._ _¡_ _H_ _ola !_

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Alfred F. Jones !

\- F ?

\- C'est un secret !

\- Tu n'es pas un agent secret, _you git_.

\- Presque !

\- Tu ne serais jamais envoyé en mission d'infiltration.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, entrons.

\- Oh une minute, l'arrêta Alfred. Qui est-ce ? Oh non attends, je vais deviner ! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo !

Les yeux du plus petit s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot était en train de faire ?! Comme il ne réfléchissait certainement pas, il le faisait certainement juste pour s'amuser, voulant juste deviner qui était qui en fonction de ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Mais qu'il essaye de deviner qui était Antonio était la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Et si l'espagnol le prenait dans le mauvais sens ?

Quel était le mauvais sens d'ailleurs ?

Jusqu'ici, Arthur s'était contenté de faire comme s'il détestait le brun et s'en était même persuadé. Mais avec Alfred, il avait beaucoup parlé. Principalement à contre cœur, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'américain le forçant à arrêter de lire juste pour l'écouter. Bien sûr, lui répondre était obligatoire. Et parce qu'Alfred lui disait quelques secrets (qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à entendre), l'anglais devait lui en dévoiler à son tour.

À peine l'autre idiot venait-il de prononcer le nom de l'homme en face d'eux qu'il se pencha vers Arthur et murmura dans son oreille.

\- Ton amoureux est comme tu l'as décrit…

Ce qui fit rougir énormément le plus petit, qui ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de fixer ce qu'il y avait devant lui sans s'en préoccuper. Complètement figé, il remarqua à peine le silence. Ses pensées étaient complètement emmêlées et il se retrouvait complètement perdu. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Ou pourquoi avait-il laissé Alfred l'accompagner, plutôt. Il aurait dû s'attendre et ce genre de coups.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé à l'américain d'Antonio, tout ce qu'avait dit Arthur, c'était qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement. Omettant les grosses parties embarrassantes, il n'avait raconté que le minimum et évité le plus possible de laisser penser qu'il puisse éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers l'espagnol. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Alfred de trouver un autre moyen en lui demandant des secrets.

Inutile de le préciser, pour l'américain, l'histoire du bisou d'Arthur sur le front du brun n'avait aucun sens si le blond le détestait réellement. Ce qui amena ce dernier à réfléchir un peu plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. En d'autres termes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son sentiment de haine était de l'amour. Au départ, il voulu le refuser et en réalité, une partie de lui-même voulait toujours refuser. Mais c'était là qu'intervenait Alfred : Celui-ci avait voulu venir pour voir cela lui-même.

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

La froideur dans le ton d'Antonio le surpris. Ou les surpris, parce qu'au vu de l'expression de l'américain, il était tout aussi perdu que lui. Mais personne n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit car déjà, le brun était parti, les laissant réfléchir à ce qui venait de ses passer. Sans aucun doute, Arthur ne comprendrait jamais.

│ **.│.│.│**

La tête d'Arthur se tourna lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Pourquoi Antonio s'assiérait-il à côté de lui alors qu'il y avait de la place ailleurs ? Malgré tout, il garda la bouche fermée, préférant ne rien faire ou dire. Se lever paraîtrait grossier aussi, alors il resta assis et ignora la présence de la personne à côté de lui.

\- Euh… Alors… tu t'amuses ?

L'anglais le regarda, surpris. Essayait-il de lui parler ?

\- Je n'aime pas les fêtes, tu devrais le savoir. Je préfère…

\- Passer la soirée à lire, je suppose ?

En réponse, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, toujours perturbé par le fait que l'espagnol tentait d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui. Francis devait y être pour quelque chose. Il repensa à sa discussion avec ce dernier, quelques minutes auparavant. Une minute… pensait-il que… C'était embarrassant.

\- Ton visage devient rouge, _Arturo_.

\- Pas du tout ! Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Arthur.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça quand tu m'appelles _Anthony_ …

\- Ça l'est pour moi en tout cas !

Après ça, étonnement, la conversation se déroula plutôt bien. Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit Alfred lui adresser un sourire et lever le pouce avant de parler à nouveau vivement avec le cousin de Francis. Quel était son nom déjà ? Bah, il s'en rappellerait éventuellement. En tout cas, le pouce d'Alfred le fit froncer des sourcils et rosir ses joues. Que ce soit lui ou Francis, son entourage était des plus énervants.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien…

│ **.│.│.│**

\- Qui manque-t-il ? demanda Ludwig en regardant Francis.

\- Juste Arthur. Kiku avait quelque chose à faire et Lovino nous rejoindra plus tard.

\- Tu crois qu'il acceptera de venir ? demanda Antonio.

\- Je le ferai venir malgré tout.

Plus que content de sa réponse, l'espagnol ne retint pas l'énorme sourire qui se dessina sur son visage. Ses deux amis avaient prévu un plan pour les laisser, lui et Arthur, seuls. Et bien qu'il était un peu hésitant au départ, il avait ensuite accepté une fois que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient assuré que leur plan était parfait.

La voiture s'arrêta et les seuls à sortir furent le BTT, laissant Feliciano, Ludwig et Matthew derrière. Arrivés à la porte, ils se demandèrent qui allait toquer à la porte. Le blond et l'albinos optèrent pour Antonio. Qui refusa et préféra que ce soit l'un des deux autres à la place.

Mais le débat fut interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit qu'Arthur en sortit… habillé en militaire ? Gilbert et Antonio le regardèrent, tout deux bouche bée. Le français, lui, ne sembla pas plus affecté que ça et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, Arthur !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _frog_?

\- On passait par chez toi…

\- Comme toujours.

\- … et on se demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, _frog_. Je dois partir.

Francis resta silencieux un moment.

\- C'est une urgence ?

\- Non, mais ça risque de le devenir si tu me mets en retard.

Et sur ces mots, Arthur ferma la porte de sa maison, força son chemin à travers les trois amis et partit, laissant l'espagnol et le prussien toujours complètement perdus.

\- Une minute une minute une minute, Francis ! s'écria Gilbert, Pourquoi était-il habillé comme ça !

\- Parce qu'il fait partie de l'armée ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

\- Je le saurais si tu me l'avais dit !

\- Désolé, j'aurais juré avoir… Tonio, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Uh ? vint sa seule réponse.

\- Tu ne réponds pas depuis tout à l'heure, ajouta l'albinos.

\- Oh… Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Il doutait que son sourire soit convaincant, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Durant les deux dernières minutes, une seule pensée se répétait dans sa tête : Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Arthur risquait de mourir ? À n'importe quel moment ?

\- Es-tu sûr que… ?

\- Francis, est-ce que tu peux me ramener ?

Le français acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et les trois amis retournèrent à la voiture.

\- Ve~ ? _Fratello_ Antonio, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien, Feli… tenta ce dernier.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce qu'Arthur ne vient pas ?

\- Quelque chose dans le genre, Feli, répondit Francis, quelque chose dans le genre.

│ **.│.│.│**

Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce timing que Francis semblait tout le temps avoir ? Dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, Arthur recevait un appel ou le trouvait chez lui. Faisant signe à Alfred d'aller s'installer dans la chambre d'ami, il décrocha.

\- Va droit au but _, frog_.

« - _Ah, mon ami, content de savoir que tu sois rentré ! Pour combien de temps es-tu là ? »_

\- Deux semaines. Mais ne t'avise pas de programmer quelque chose tous les jours. J'ai autre chose à faire que de passer du temps avec toi.

« - Oui _, bien sûr, je comprend_ _s_ _. Alors, dans cinq jour, que dirais-tu d'une sortie au parc ? Je demanderai à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il d'Alfred ?_ »

\- L'idiot a voulu revenir encore une fois. Sans doute pour passer du temps avec ton cousin. Apparemment, ils se sont envoyés des lettres ces derniers temps.

« - _Quoi ?! Mon Matthieu, avec lui ?_ »

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça m'enlève cet idiot de mon dos. Il est tellement occupé à lire ou à écrire qu'il ne me dérange plus aussi souvent durant ma lecture.

\- Je suis toujours à côté, se plaignit l'américain.

\- En plus j'ai eu la « chance » de lire une ou deux lettres et il semble l'écouter donc ton cousin l'a empêché de venir squatter trop souvent ma chambre d'ami.

« - _Mais quand même !_ »

\- Peu importe, ça ne te concerne pas beaucoup plus que moi. Je verrai si je peux venir à ta stupide sortie.

│ **.│.│.│**

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Tonio ! Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi nerveux !

\- Mais il va partir dès qu'il verra qu'il n'y a que moi !

\- Essayons au moins, d'accord ? Si c'est le cas, Gilbert et moi interviendrons.

\- Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

\- Une minute, j'ai reçu un message.

Antonio regarda Francis ouvrir son téléphone et lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Cette sortie au parc était complètement ridicule. Le « fabuleux » plan du français était de faire croire à Arthur qu'il y aurait du monde quand en réalité, personne n'avait été invité. Et puisqu'il y avait Alfred, Gilbert lui avait proposé un rendez-vous avec Matthew. Francis avait refusé au début, voulant protéger son cher cousin, mais l'albinos ne l'avait écouté, lui disant qu'Arthur et Antonio avaient besoin d'un coup de main.

\- QUOI ?! Cet idiot ! On a besoin de toi, Gil !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Regarde ça !

Curieux, l'espagnol regarda l'écran qui lui était présenté. Descendant directement jusqu'au dernier message du prussien, il lu à voix haute.

\- ''Occupé à embêter Lizzie avec mon extraordinaire personne ! _Bis später !_ '' Eeeeeh ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire alors ?!

\- Pas de panique, Tonio ! Rien de grave n'arrivera ! Et je suis sûr que nous n'aurons pas besoin de lui, tout se passera bien !

\- J'espère…

\- Antonio ? Tu es déjà là ?

La voix qu'il venait d'entendre lui parler était facilement reconnaissable. Pas du tout prêt, Antonio se figea complètement et osa à peine se retourner. Mais il le devait. Jetant un regard à son ami, caché derrière les buissons, il se retourna lentement vers le nouvel arrivant. Qui était Arthur bien entendu.

\- Ah, _si_ , répondit-il nerveusement, Francis et Gil ont décidé de faire quelque chose donc ils m'ont déposés d'abord. Ils nous rejoindrons… plus tard. Pour le reste, beaucoup ont décommandé…

\- … Donc qui y a-t-il en fin de compte ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… mais promenons-nous toujours un peu, _¿_ _Si ?_

\- Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt attendre les autres ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on reviendra rapidement ici pour vérifier !

\- Si tu le dis…

Retrouvant son calme au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchèrent, le brun fit de son mieux pour garder la conversation. Et bien qu'au départ l'anglais semblait un peu mal à l'aise, il se détendit malgré tout et répondit à tout ce que disait l'espagnol. Sans vraiment y penser, ils marchèrent, oubliant de revenir sur leurs pas ou même de choisir une réelle direction à prendre.

Et de ça, Antonio en était plus qu'heureux. Son cœur battait vite, mais c'était presque agréable. Il regrettait d'avoir passé son temps à se disputer avec le blond alors qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre. Si on entendait par là qu'ils se chamaillaient pour des choses affreusement idiotes et être en désaccord pour de nombreuses choses. En fin de compte, ils arrivaient à parler et à être au même endroit sans de véritables problèmes.

Effectivement. Il n'aurait pas besoin de ses deux meilleurs amis.

│ **.│.│.│**

\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir quelques minutes ?

\- Déjà fatigué, _Arturo_?

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai juste envie de m'asseoir un petit moment !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! répondit en s'asseyant Antonio.

\- Idiot, m'as-tu au moins écouté… ?

\- _¡_ _Si !_ C'est pour ça que je me suis assis !

Avec un soupir, Arthur s'assit à côté de l'espagnol. Rapidement, il remarqua qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches à son goût mais n'osa pas s'éloigner. Au pire, ce serait Antonio qui s'éloignerait. Parce qu'il allait le faire n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Alors il devait supporter son cœur battant rapidement, au point de lui faire mal ? La journée s'annonçait difficile, même s'il ne se disputait pas avec le brun. Ou peut-être justement, parce qu'ils ne se disputaient pas.

\- _Arturo_? Arthur ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La main qui fut agitée devant son visage l'arracha à ses pensées et le fit regarder directement dans les yeux d'un certain espagnol. Lequel s'amusait inconsciemment à faire battre son cœur à un rythme auquel il n'était pas supposé aller. Il ne pouvait même plus parler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fixer ses yeux, espérant, priant pour qu'Antonio dise quelque chose pour briser le silence. Ou bien regarder ailleurs.

Mais il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Et les deux hommes se regardèrent uniquement, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans bouger.

Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de l'anglais ne sonne. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il savait également de quoi il s'agissait. Ou du moins, il devinait dans les grandes lignes. Il décrocha à contre-cœur, sachant que sa permission était terminée. Et à peine eut-il fini qu'Antonio l'harcelait de questions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ? Tu vas devoir t'en aller ? Attend, tu as un téléphone portable ? Pourtant Francis m'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas !

\- La ferme, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cria Arthur avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver en voyant le regard du brun, Désolé. Francis ne sait pas que j'ai un autre téléphone que le fixe parce que je ne veux pas qu'il m'appelle sans arrêt. Et oui, je dois m'en aller.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva une fois sa phrase finie et s'en alla. Ou du moins, il voulu s'en aller mais fut arrêté et tiré en arrière. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Complètement figé, il cligna des yeux et vit qu'Antonio était en train de l'embrasser. À présent perdu, ni sa tête ni son cœur ne savait quoi faire. Son cerveau ne produisait plus aucune pensée quelle qu'elle soit et son cœur s'était tu. Bon pas littéralement, il se savait, mais…

Pourquoi l'espagnol l'embrasserait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il reçut un indice lorsque ce dernier cligna à son tour des yeux et s'écarta vivement de lui.

\- _¡_ _Lo-Lo siento !_

\- _Tha-That's… It was… What was that ?!_

\- _¡_ _Lo siento !_ répéta le brun avant de s'en aller en courant.

\- _No, wait !_

Arthur courut après l'espagnol mais sans pouvoir le rattraper. Et lorsqu'il le perdit de vue, il décida d'abandonner. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait partir, non. Pas du tout. Il voulait retrouver Antonio, lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, et s'il n'y avait aucun risque d'humiliation, peut-être lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais avec le peu de temps qui lui était donné, il ne pouvait pas.

\- _Bloody hell_ _…_ J'aurais voulu partir sur une meilleure note…

│ **.│.│.│**

\- Et moi qui étais en plein rendez-vous avec Matthew… gémit Alfred, une moue présente sur le visage.

\- Arrête de te plaindre Alfred et prépare-toi. Nous n'allons certainement pas revenir avant très longtemps.

\- Tu sembles encore plus grognon que d'habitude. Tu étais avec Antonio ?

Au souvenir du baiser, le visage d'Arthur devint rouge et il regarda ailleurs. C'était stupide. Le brun l'avait juste embrassé sans prévenir, mais il rougissait comme un idiot. Mais il était trop tard pour nier que s'était arrivé, et Alfred l'avait sûrement déjà vu rougir. Son grand sourire avait déjà fait son apparition.

\- Pas de mensonges ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Euh… Eh bien… Il m'a embrassé ?

\- Eh ? Sérieux ?! Et ? Et après ?

\- … Il s'est enfui. Je l'ai suivi mais je n'avais pas le temps de le chercher, une fois que je l'ai perdu de vue.

\- Alors dis-lui que tu l'aimes quand tu reviendras !

\- Alfred on-

L'anglais soupira, interrompant sa propre phrase. Puis il sourit et regarda le blond en face de lui.

\- Oui, je lui dirai quand on reviendra. Et tu continueras ton rendez-vous avec Matthew.

Plus qu'heureux d'entendre la deuxième phrase, l'américain se mit à rire et prit le plus petit dans ses bras, le faisant brièvement tourner avant de le reposer et d'enfin préparer ses affaires.

│ **.│.│.│**

\- Antonio, est-ce que tout va bien ?! Je t'ai perdu de vue au parc, je me suis inquiété !

La tête de l'interpellé se redressa lorsque ses épaules furent attrapées. Le visage de Francis montrait clairement son inquiétude, mais l'espagnol ne s'en préoccupa pas. À ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller dormir et ne pas réfléchir à sa stupidité. Mais dans son chemin se trouvait un obstacle : ses amis. Et non, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les éviter puisqu'il vivait avec eux.

\- Je vais bien, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Tonio, n'essaye pas de nous mentir, intervint Gilbert, visiblement rentré de chez la voisine.

Aussitôt, Antonio se jeta dans les bras de son ami. En l'occurrence, Francis, qui était juste en face de lui.

\- J'ai fait une erreur stupide, Francis !

\- Calme-toi et seulement après, dis-nous. Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi grave que tu le penses.

\- Je l'ai embrassé ! Puis j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfui !

Le brun vit l'albinos lancer un regard au français.

\- Si ça ce n'est pas grave, frenchie, alors je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

\- La ferme Gil, j'essaye d'aider Antonio. Comment a réagit Arthur ?

\- Il n'a pas répondu. Mais je crois qu'il était choqué. Il m'a demandé ce que c'était mais je me suis enfui donc il a essayé de me suivre. Il a abandonné assez vite.

\- Je serais choqué moi aussi si j'étais embrassé par quelqu'un qui semblait me détester. Comme Lizzie. D'ailleurs-

\- Tu es condamné à embrasser sa poêle à frire, Gil, maintenant tais-toi.

\- D'accord, d'accord…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Tonio, je vais aller voir Arthur. Grand frère prend les choses en main.

\- Merci, Francis !

│ **.│.│.│**

Lorsque Francis revint le lendemain après-midi, il fut accueilli par ses amis. L'un les yeux remplis d'espoir et l'autre… Gilbert semblait juste attendre son tour pour parler, en fait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de bonne nouvelle pour ses amis. Arthur n'était pas chez lui, et maintenant il regrettait affreusement de s'être éloigné.

Car il avait fait une grave erreur. Alors que tout se passait pour le mieux, il avait reçu un message de son ami albinos lui demandant d'absolument venir. Et bien sûr, puisqu'il pensait que l'espagnol n'avait plus besoin de lui, il pensait qu'il pouvait s'éloigner le temps d'aller chercher Gilbert. Une grave et grossière erreur de sa part, lorsqu'il revint pour ne trouver aucune trace des deux personnes qu'il avait surveillé.

\- Alors ? demanda le brun.

\- Il n'était pas chez lui. Alfred non plus.

\- Non, il est parti très loin, pour l'armée.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers le prussien.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, Mattie me l'a dit hier. Mais tu m'as demandé de me taire alors je l'ai fait ! Et tu es parti avant que je ne sois réveillé en plus !

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas grave. Que fait-on si Arthur est parti ?

\- On attend ?

\- C'est une option, Gil, mais quand reviendra-t-il ? Dans quelques jours ou dans quelques mois ? Il me semble que quelques mois est plus probable.

\- Tant mieux, intervint Antonio. Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir lui faire face d'ici tôt…

Le silence s'installa un long moment avant que l'espagnol ne se redresse d'un coup et ne s'en aille en courant vers l'escalier. Perdus, les deux autres se regardèrent avant de le suivre. Ils le virent s'asseoir à son bureau et prendre de quoi écrire, quelques feuilles tombant au passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le blond.

\- Tu vas écrire quelque chose ?

\- _¡_ _Si !_ _¡_ _Una carta de amor !_

Francis fut plus qu'heureux d'entendre ces mots. Nul doute que tout irait bien pour son ami.

│ **.│.│.│**

\- Personne de ce côté-ci.

\- De ce côté non plus.

Arthur et Alfred venaient de se rejoindre dans une pièce vide au milieu d'un bâtiment abandonné. Avant de les envoyer, on les avait prévenus qu'il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un, mais une fois qu'ils avaient le tour, chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Ce qui sembla rassurer considérablement l'américain, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait certainement pas, héros qu'il pensait qu'il était.

Laissant au plus jeune le soin de s'occuper du reste, Arthur regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autres que des murs à moitiés détruits et un plafond qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Avec un soupir, il voulu dire quelque chose à son… ami. Mais l'oublia avant même de pouvoir prononcer un mot.

\- ARTHUR !

Son cerveau enregistra à peine le cri et les coups de feus qui suivirent. Le sol se rapprocha dangereusement et la situation lui échappa complètement. Après ce qui pouvait aussi bien être dix minutes que cinq minutes, Alfred fit son apparition à ses côtés et commença à parler. Mais les mots n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ils mourraient avant de l'atteindre. Ils mourraient. Comme lui ? La douleur fit son apparition alors qu'il pensait ces mots.

\- Artie, Artie ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, d'accord ? _You're not gonna die !_

\- J'ai-J'ai des doutes là-dessus…

\- N-Non ! Tout ira bien, je t'assure ! On l'a dit, tu dois rentrer et dire à Antonio… et dire à Antonio… !

\- Si je ne peux pas… F-Fais-le à ma place… S'il-te-plaît…

\- Je ne peux pas ! C'est à toi de le faire !

\- S-Seulement… Seulement si je ne peux pas… J-Je voulais vraiment le retrouver et lui dire… avant de partir. Mais j-je n'avais pas le temps… Promets-moi… P-Promets-moi que…

\- Je ne peux pas ! Artie, tu dois survivre ! Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu ne mourrais pas !

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi d'en décider… n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Please_ , ne meurs pas…

Malgré le ton suppliant de l'américain, Arthur savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il pouvait faire de son mieux et essayer de rester en vie, mais sa vie semblait décider de s'en aller d'elle-même.

\- Je peux… essayer… mais je… ne promets rien…

\- Arthur… je veux bien lui dire… mais je veux absolument que tu restes en vie… Pour ton meilleur ami… et pour Antonio.

Cette fois, son sourire était plus sincère, malgré le fait que sa vision devenait floue et que ses oreilles lui faisaient de plus en plus défaut. Sans compter que sa voix avait du mal à sortir et que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus dures à garder. Ou à avoir.

\- Je peux… définitivement… essayer ça…

À peine venait-il de prononcer… Non, soupirer ce dernier mot que ses yeux se fermèrent. Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur sa joue alors qu'il entendait son nom être répété de nombreuses fois. De moins en moins fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

│ **.│.│.│**

Alfred n'avait pas le choix : il devait se rendre chez Arthur. Et la première chose qu'il y découvrit ne le fit pas du tout se sentir mieux : une lettre, envoyée par Antonio. Devait-il l'ouvrir ou bien… ? Non. Même s'il devinait ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait que la rendre, intacte, à celui qui l'avait envoyée. De toute façon, il devait quand même annoncer la nouvelle aux amis de l'anglais.

Une fois eût-il fini de faire ce qu'il avait à faire là-bas qu'il partit pour la maison du Bad Touch Trio. Devant laquelle il hésita un long moment. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, alors il sortit de sa voiture et alla sonner. Ce fut Francis qui répondit et Alfred ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou, au contraire, encore plus mal.

\- Alfred ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Sans Arthur je veux dire. Oh non une minute. Vous êtes revenus c'est ça ? Vous auriez pu appeler, cela fait au moins six mois ! D'ailleurs, où est Arthur ?

Le français n'avait-il sérieusement pas remarqué l'expression minable qu'avait son visage ou bien lui s'amusait-il à le torturer ?

\- Peux-tu appeler Antonio ?

\- Il n'est pas ici. Tu sais, à cette heure-ci, il travaille encore.

\- Appelle-le.

\- Mais…

\- S'il-te-plaît.

\- D'accord. C'est urgent n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, l'américain acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Francis passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

\- J'espère juste que ça ne va pas me gâcher la journée…

Lorsqu'il revint, le plus âgé lui annonça que l'espagnol arrivait tout de suite et lui proposa d'entrer, mais Alfred refusa. Il préférait attendre sur le pas de la porte. Une brève discussion fut faite, durant laquelle il apprit que Gilbert était actuellement chez la voisine, mais le silence retomba facilement. Francis avait l'air clairement inquiet, mais l'américain ne dit rien et l'autre ne tenta pas de poser de question, comprenant certainement qu'il aurait très vite sa réponse.

\- _¡_ _Hola !_ _¿_ _Todo está bien ?_

Au son de la voix joyeuse d'un certain espagnol, la tête d'Alfred se redressa, en même temps que son corps, jusqu'ici assis sur la marche du palier de la porte. La voilà qui venait, la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait jamais à faire tout au long de sa vie.

\- Où est Arthur ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Euh… Il… En fait… Antonio, je…

Malgré lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et le fait qu'il eut envie de s'enfuit lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'Antonio s'évanouir, il ne put prononcer qu'un mot :

\- Désolé.

\- Attends… _¿_ _Qué ?_ « Désolé » ?

\- Arthur… Arthur est mort. C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas… Il restait quelqu'un… Alors… par derrière…

Les deux amis restèrent choqués par la nouvelle. Et bien que sa décision le mit dans une situation étrange, il ouvrit les bras. Peu de temps après, un certain brun accepta le câlin et il rendit l'étreinte, retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps à la troisième personne présente pour prendre ses deux amis et de s'ajouter au câlin, déclenchant les pleurs d'Antonio.

\- Ça va aller, Tonio, ça va aller.

Personne n'y croyait.

\- Il t'aimait aussi, Antonio, il t'aimait aussi, sanglota l'américain.

Mais ça ne marchait certainement pas.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous avez tous changé d'avis concernant vos intérêts amoureux ou quoi ?

Deux visages en larmes se redressèrent (le troisième toujours caché dans le torse d'Alfred) pour regarder Gilbert, qui revenait de chez la voisine avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Sourire qui s'effaça une fois que la question qu'il voulait poser fut répondue par ces visages qui le regardaient. Soudainement, la grande nouvelle qu'il avait à annoncer n'avait plus autant d'importance. Il cacha sa main gauche et mit la droite devant sa bouche.

\- _Oh, ficken…_

│ **.│.│.│**

 **Vous savez ce que je voulais le plus lorsque je suis revenue sur mon document word après une assez longue pause ? Dormir. J'ai passé une nuit blanche. J'ai somnolé dans la file d'attente à l'hôpital. J'étais assise, penchée vers l'avant, tête soutenue par une main, musique dans les oreilles. C'était affreusement dur de rester éveillée. Bon je peux vous dire qu'après qu'ils aient fait mon truc pour mes verrues, j'avais plus du tout envie de dormir mais à 21h30, j'étais crevée. Je me suis dit « ne pas dépasser 22h, ne pas dépasser 22h… Bon tant pis, quelques chansons… Ah, je reste jusqu'à la chanson ''I'll hold onto you'' et puis dodo ! Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, la mort d'Arthur arrive et je ne peux pas m'arrêter en plein milieu.**

 **Résultat il est 23h08, j'ai fini cet OS et devenez de quoi j'ai le plus besoin maintenant ? UN CÂLIN ! JE VEUX UN CÂLIIIIIIN ! YOSHIYAAAA !**

 **Yoshiya : Jamais de la vie ! *S'en va***

 **Tori : Non ! Reviens ! *Le poursuit***

 **Yoshiya : Tu as pété un câble ! *Décide de l'assommer* Elle continuera cette note demain dans de meilleures conditions.**

 **Me revoici donc ! Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et quelques exercices de math de fait ! Je relirai après avoir fini cette note puis, enfin, je publierai.**

 **Donc, qu'ais-je à dire sur cet OS ? Ah. Au départ, je pensais surtout à rester sur le point de vue d'Artie, mais le point de vue de Tonio s'est avéré intéressant donc vous avez les deux points de vue ^^**

 **Concernant l'armée. J'ai essayé de me renseigner mais ça ne m'a pas rendue plus sûre de moi donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas rien écrire qui me fasse m'exploser la tête. Comme cette avant dernière scène, où pauvre Artie meurt… Je ne savais pas comment Alfred était censé appelé de l'aide ni rien, donc à la place je vais le dire ainsi : Arthur ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait donc n'a pas fait attention à ce qu'Alfred disait. Ça me semble plausible mais je ne sais pas si c'est acceptable pour autant. Si ça ne l'est pas… Désolée ?**

 **En tout cas pour le reste j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

 **Pourquoi Arthur meurt-il d'ailleurs ? En fait j'ai lu un doujinshi. Lequel ? Eum… J'ai oublié le titre, les pairings, et même ce qu'il s'y passe donc bonne chance pour le retrouver ! Je pense que c'était un SpaMano et que la fin était beaucoup plus joyeuse. J'allais parler de la scène dont je me souviens mais en réalité, même ça je ne suis plus sûre. Je me rappelle juste qu'Antonio avait dans sa bulle soit « _A love letter_ » soit « _Una carta de amor_ » (ça veut dire la même chose de toute façon). Dans les deux cas, ça m'a donné une idée. J'ai eu un sourire qui s'est évanoui en me disant « Dommage qu'il va mourir… » puis j'ai rit « Pff, bien sûr que je sais qu'il va pas mourir ». Et juste après, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire cet OS.**

 **J'avais prévu une autre scène aussi. Immedia m'avait proposé plusieurs idées : Le parc d'attraction, où j'ai par la suite dit qu'ils pouvaient se défier x) Une histoire avec un café que j'ai reportée car je ne savais pas quoi en faire et que j'ai ensuite supprimée parce que ça devenait facilement long et que c'était toujours inutile. Les personnages étaient censés partir au fur et à mesure pour laisser Artie et Tonio tout seuls. Et elle m'a parlé d'un parc même si elle, tout autant que moi, n'avait aucune de quoi y faire. Il y avait aussi l'idée du film (elle m'avait déjà demandé d'écrire un truc avec ça je crois…). La scène s'est d'ailleurs avérée différente de ce que j'imaginais. Je devais être crevée ?**

 **Sinon c'est elle qui m'a demandé du UsCan et du PruHun. Ce ne sont pas des couples me posant problème donc j'ai accepté. Et non il n'y a rien eu sur la similarité des visages de Mattie et Al ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça ne rentrait pas, point. Francis était plutôt fixé sur la relation entre Arthur et Alfred. Ce n'était pas la priorité d'Antonio. Et je préfère « Tu viens du Canada ? _Dude that's so cool !_ » à « _We have the same face !_ (on a le même visage !). Donc voilà.**

 **D'ailleurs je suis désolée pour cette fin. Gil revient chez lui et a hâte de dire « Lizzie et moi on va se marier ! », seulement pour découvrir qu'Arthur est mort (raison pour laquelle il cache sa main gauche, comme peut-être beaucoup l'auront deviné). Cool.**

 **Rapide note sur ces scènes après la première fête : J'ai lu de nombreuses fanfictions où Arthur était bourré et le lendemain, c'était pas la joie. Mais ça ne m'a pas aidé donc Tonio n'a pas réellement bu je crois x) Je sais pas ça me semblait trop compliqué d'essayer de faire tout ça donc j'ai changé de personnage et voilà !**

 **Aussi dans le premier dialogue entre Alfred et Arthur (On s'en fout de la chronologie hein ?), Al ne parle que de la famille. Parce que j'ai essayé de mettre les amis mais je préférais la scène de départ donc j'ai effacé ce que j'avais écrit.**

 **À part tout ça… Rien. J'ai apprécié écrire cet OS, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire et bonne continuation à tous ! On se revoit je-sais-pas-dans-quelle-fanfiction !**

 **(Je viens de me rappeler : je compte écrire une fanfiction plus longue avec du SpUk donc si vous êtes toujours là, passez par mon profil pour voter quel autre pairing je devrais mettre dans cette fanfiction)**


End file.
